


CRUSH

by kurasio



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 對於任昌均來說他還是需要努力的對象，即使沒有人有那個意思，他還是稍微感覺到被指著鼻子指責：「看吧，你就是這麼難以取悅的人。」或許他該做的只有再靠近一些，然後拍拍任昌均的大腿告訴他不需要跟哥有什麼隔閡。





	CRUSH

**Author's Note:**

> 虎均（涉及性描寫）

申元虎躺在床上，視線被床頭櫃遮擋了一半，他想著該要起來洗漱，可感覺到屋子裡有另一個人的時候不知道為什麼下意識地又覺得不是很想那麼做。他虛闔著眼睛，踩著拖鞋的腳步聲沒那麼清楚，就是悶悶地從房間的那一頭踏踏停停。申元虎隱約知道那是誰，卻又隱隱希望不要是他所想的那人，但那雙細瘦的小腿出現在視線範圍內時還是忍著在肚子裡長長嘆氣。任創均走了過來，往床鋪這邊看了一下，不知是沒有發現還是懶得戳穿，沒多久腳步聲又消失在他可聽聞的範圍之外。他忽而覺得有些窩囊，他慢慢坐了起來，很快感受到了假日睡到下午的飢腸轆轆。

起床刷牙的時候任創均又繞到浴室來。「哥要喝咖啡嗎？我跟亨源哥要去買。」申元虎從鏡子裡看任創均，弟弟一臉平靜地從過長的瀏海後面回應著視線，太過坦然的模樣讓他一點情緒也使不起來。他點點頭，把牙膏沫吐進洗手槽裡模糊地說要熱美式，任創均應了聲，也是那樣模模糊糊地含在嘴裡然後轉身就走，跟唸rap那種一字字咬得清楚的樣子完全不一樣。

任創均對他也跟對其他人不太一樣，總是小心翼翼的，偶爾在節目上不小心接了梗還會不確定地瞄他的臉色。申元虎盥洗完回房間換了條短褲，坐在沙發上又揉了揉有些水腫的臉。他有點想不起他們是一開始就這樣，還是從那之後才這樣。

 

大概是兩個月前，聚餐完的酒酣耳熱，一時意亂情迷的時候跟任創均睡了。

他還記得隔天他鐵青著臉把任創均喊醒，對方卻一臉不在乎地把亂丟在地板上的衣物一件件撿了起來。「我先去沖澡，哥最好也去沖一下。」任創均離開房間前套上T恤運動褲，好像還赤裸著坐在床上一臉錯愕才是奇怪的反應。兩個小時後在保姆車上任創均把蒼白的臉埋在外套領口，他聽見李玟赫小聲地問是不是沒睡好。「腰痛，好像昨天練舞拉到。」任創均面不改色地撒謊，一眼也不往他那裡看去。在那之後他試圖避免只有兩人共處的狀況，人數一少時就藉故離開或者跟早上一樣裝睡，但任創均粉飾太平的段數太高招，幾乎讓他又有些慍火。說不上是為什麼，他應該要感到慶幸才對，申元虎再次揉了揉眉骨鼻梁，企圖讓自己比現在更清醒一些。

 

去買咖啡的人很快就回來了，蔡亨源先踢掉鞋進屋，才是拎著飲料的任創均跟在後頭。「元虎哥醒啦。」「喔，創均說你們去買咖啡。」「有多買三明治，吃嗎？」邊說著就在桌前盤著腿坐下，從塑膠袋裡翻找著飄出味道的食物。

「元虎哥，咖啡。」他抬起頭就對上任創均的眼睛，遞咖啡到他眼前的手掌被過長的衣袖遮蓋，褐色的頭髮沒有造型，整個人幾乎可用乖順形容。申元虎愣了愣，順手接過咖啡之後任創均就徑自在他身旁坐下。「亨源哥，那個貝果是我的。」「這個？」「對，你手上的那個。」邊說著傾身要接，手肘就靠上了他的大腿。申元虎下意識地看向他，任創均倒是很自然地就那樣窩在他身邊吃了起來。

「哥不吃嗎？」老么問著，咬字是他獨有的那種帶點外國人的腔調。他搖搖頭，倒不是說沒有胃口。

他還記得任創均腹部柔軟的觸感，還有男孩在他的撫摸下沙啞起來的聲音，他甚至記得清清楚楚從頸部到後背繃緊的線條。任創均是很均勻的、不至於纖細但還是有些瘦弱的，還有他可以一手捏住的膝蓋骨，當他用拇指按住凹槽，男孩就會發出懇求的鼻音。任創均在被按住時沒有推拒，只是在他啃住那張唇時閉上了眼。他們甚至沒有太醉，任創均在他緩慢地抽插時拍打他的髖骨，用隱忍的聲音說快點，隔天還要錄廣播。

大概是都太清醒了，才會格外無法回想因果順序。

「元虎哥接下來要幹嘛？」蔡亨源慢條斯理地咬著吐司邊問著，他抓出手機看時間，遲疑地問其他人在幹嘛。「周憲還在睡、基賢哥去錄音室，軒宇哥跟玟赫哥早上就出去了。」「去哪？」他隨口問問，蔡亨源只是努了努嘴。「那你們呢？」「我等下去公司吧，創均呢？」

「還沒決定，跟哥去公司也可以。」任創均看看他，又看看蔡亨源才慢才慢條斯理地說。

 

-

 

他還是跟弟弟們一起出門，在電梯裡按了不同的樓層。「啊，哥要去工作間嗎。」蔡亨源了然地點點頭，任創均跟著看了他一眼，不說話。申元虎覺得他快要受不了這種氛圍，一秒也好想要早點逃出電梯空間。任創均沒有表現出來，但處處小心的那種看眼色讓他又想起他從中加入出道生存賽的時候，那種幾乎卑微的低身段跟試探的眼神都讓他莫名的不爽。這種情緒一直到他打開工作間的電腦，試圖從上次中斷的地方繼續之後才慢慢地減退。

上次，上一次打開這個檔案也是在那件事之前，申元虎試圖回想當時懷著怎樣的心情寫下的詞，卻覺得隱約有些模糊。舞台上，或者其他工作的時候似乎沒什麼不同，但要沉澱下來面對本心的這種時候就格外浮了出來。不協和感，不得不承認那件事對他的影響比他以為得還深。他試圖去問為什麼，為什麼是創均，為什麼會做了那種事，卻怎樣也回答不出來。

申元虎重重嘆了口氣，在小房間裡太明顯了。

 

可能是因為任創均不像任何人，不像他所知道的任何類型，沒有相處對應的公式可依循。他曾不經意地跟劉基賢提起，對方有些困惑地點頭，可是人與人之間是沒有公式的，劉基賢似乎那樣說。他又問，那麼你是怎麼跟創均熟起來的？劉基賢想了想，說，因為你不能抱著既定的態度去想一個人。他自認為沒有，但劉基賢說，哥就是有點防衛心，只是你沒發現而已。對創均也是，創均是那種不表露情感需求的人，所以你無法主動給予。

因為哥是需要付出的人，因此你對無法給予的關係會感到難以維持。劉基賢又說，那並不是誰的錯，只是不熟悉跟個性差異而已。

申元虎對尖銳的剖析不置可否，但劉基賢的結論很簡單，就是需要更多一點的時間而已。創均並不是那麼難以融化的人，他也很努力了。

但或許就是那層努力讓他那麼介意。

對於任創均來說他還是需要努力的對象，即使沒有人有那個意思，他還是稍微感覺到被指著鼻子指責：「看吧，你就是這麼難以取悅的人。」或許他該做的只有再靠近一些，然後拍拍任創均的大腿告訴他不需要跟哥有什麼隔閡。但經過那件事之後似乎再也不可能那樣做了。申元虎懊惱地揉了揉腦袋，一切又回到原點。

 

他在工作間待了四、五個小時，沒有什麼太大的突破但也不是全無進展，在覺得腦袋變得遲鈍他站起來伸了個懶腰，隨即聽見門板悶悶地被敲了兩聲。「哥還沒走？」任創均探了個腦袋，手就掛在門把上，也不踏進來，就那樣抬著眼睛問他：「要去吃點東西嗎？」

「亨源呢？」他下意識地問。「亨源哥先走了，也不說一聲就溜了。」像是埋怨一樣的語氣。「你餓了？」「嗯，餓了。」仔狼一樣的眼睛又把視線轉到他身上，一樣坦率得不可思議。他像是有些被帶著走了，困惑地問他想吃什麼。「都可以，看哥。」「那吃義大利麵。」「嗯。」任創均應著聲，又突然有些遲疑地說：「如果哥還沒好我可以等。」

申元虎猶豫了一下，說，那叫外賣。

好，任創均點了點頭，走進來在他旁邊坐下。他從旁邊的抽屜裡翻出外送餐廳的菜單，任創均很快地選好，就讓他撥電話。他差任創均去樓下等外賣，也是很聽話地下樓，幾分鐘後才又拎著塑膠袋上來。紙盒裝的義大利麵拆開來放在膝蓋上，用免洗叉子吃，任創均捲麵的手勢說不上哪裡很好看，他盯著就有些走神。

「我想聽哥的作品。」任創均抬起頭來，明明語氣那麼平直，申元虎還是從中聽出一絲懇請。他咬著叉子伸手抓滑鼠，稍微點開下午的進度。任創均聽得很認真，害他跟著緊張了起來。到他真的忍不住詢問感想的時候，又恢復那張平靜的臉，說：「還不錯啊。」

「呀，認真的說。」申元虎鎚了他一拳，任創均看上去倒有些訝異。「我覺得很不錯。」像是怕他會錯意似地，用誠懇的表情抓住他的手再說了一遍。「真的不錯，很真心細膩，很像哥給人的感覺。」

「我給人這種感覺嗎？」他問。任創均點了點頭，過份真摯了，申元虎想。大概是玩笑過了氣氛也很和緩，他突然覺得整個下午的煩惱無端消失了，連肩膀都變得輕鬆不少。他也知道任創均是在用自己的方式幫他排解這種尷尬的情緒，而那的確很管用。他不由得脫口：「關於那天的事......，」

「啊，哥不會還在意吧？」任創均歪著頭看向他，「都成年人了，沒關係的，會發生那樣的事的。」說著聳了聳肩像表示理解。「不是，才沒有。」他反射性地說，卻又覺得胃裡有種莫名的糾結。任創均拍了拍他的肩膀，倒像是在安慰他似的。「抱歉。」他不由自主地說，任創均露出訝異的神情，像是沒想過會從他嘴裡聽到這個詞彙。

「哥不用道歉。」任創均說，「又不是說被強迫了還怎麼樣，都成年了，」像是強調地再重複了一次，「這種事本來就是自己責任。」是這樣嗎，他不免困惑地看向他，但那雙眼睛又那麼清澈見底。

「是這樣。」弟弟理所當然地點頭。「所以說不要再放在心上了。」

 

-

 

他聽從任創均的話，把那些拋諸腦後，好像從來沒有發生過那樣。創均仍然是難以捉摸的存在，口出不遜的弟弟、冷著臉說好笑的話，偶爾掛在誰身上因哥哥們胡鬧感到好笑，在事情來到自己頭上時扁扁嘴又聽話地接住。申元虎不免鬆了口氣，若換做別人大概沒辦法像這樣，他還是感到些許抱歉殘留在舌下，不時想要出口，還是忍住把那化成捏捏肩膀或揉亂頭髮的肢體動作。任創均對他的撒嬌也多了一些，偶爾能感受到某種可以稱作親暱的氣氛，只是在他幾乎忘記的時候映入眼簾任創均垂下後頸跟下顎的線條又時不時地提醒著他。

或許這樣也好，以免再度犯錯，申元虎有些僥倖地想，那晚的記憶就像是鐵錘敲上後腦，人總是需要一點類似這種存在的東西。他沒告訴任何人，也相信任創均不會說，至少他們的共識是當做沒發生過，所以緘封塞進抽屜的最底層。李玟赫像是觀察到什麼，在工作的空擋問起他跟老么的關係似乎有了長足的進步，他也就笑笑帶過。「那很好，我一直有點擔心，畢竟創均也很苦惱。」李玟赫說。「是嗎？」他有些訝異地瞪大了眼，卻又懊惱地覺得他早該知道。「是啊，創均很喜歡哥的，之前還跑來問是不是哪裡踩到哥的地雷。」李玟赫提起無心，他倒是都聽了進去。什麼時候？嗯，也不是很最近了，也有些時候，李玟赫含糊地說。別擔心啦，現在不是處得很好嗎？他也只能跟著點頭。這樣就好了，他對自己說，反正事情都過去了，從現在開始就好。

應該要是那樣。

 

幾天之後申元虎從健身房直接回宿舍，一踏進去就發現太早了，沒其他人在。可應該有人在的，玄關的鞋脫得隨便，他很快就聽到浴室的水聲，於是過去敲了敲門。「是誰？」他提高音量問，「吃過沒？我要叫炸醬麵。」但裡面的人沒有回應。他索性扭開門把，幾個人住在一起沒鎖門習慣，後來想想都太馬虎了。氤氳的水汽裡任創均濕淋淋地看向他，表情說陌生又不是真的陌生。任創均斜靠在牆上，右手握在鼠蹊部前，直到眼神碰在一起才迅速地背過了身。申元虎嚇了一跳，意識到的時候已經太遲了。他無法將視線從任創均手臂上的青筋移開，直到這一秒他才了解在他闖進浴室之前，任創均無疑地在自慰的這件事。

「哥還不出去嗎？」任創均悶著聲音問。

那些畫面很鮮明地又回來了，申元虎腦內警鈴大響，他很快地道歉，然後匆匆地帶上門離開。

任創均不久後從浴室出來，他從沙發上彈起，對方卻只看了他一眼就回了房間。他說不上為什麼跟了過去，任創均把帽T的帽子拉上沒有理他，徑自爬上了雙層床的上鋪。申元虎站在門口，不知道該不該跟進去，只見任創均把床上的抱枕撈在懷裡，徑自低下頭看手機。「創均啊、」他聽見自己沒底氣的聲音，甚至也不知道自己追過來到底想說什麼。任創均沒有抬頭，隨意地應聲。申元虎沒來由地有些惱怒，他走近雙層床邊，企圖讓對方不能再忽視自己的存在。「那是意外。」他用乾巴巴的聲音說：「我不是故意，我不知道你在裡面......」

「嗯，我知道。」任創均說。「哥什麼也沒想不是嗎，我知道，是我不該不鎖門。」

「那你在生什麼氣？」申元虎反應過來時，才發現自己已經脫口而出。任創均抬起頭來，臉色一如往常的平靜，用再自然不過的語調說：「我在生什麼氣，都跟哥沒有關係。」

之前的事情，今天的事情，都一樣。任創均慢慢地說。不是哥的錯，所以都不關哥的事。

 

-

 

他把事情搞砸，於是一切掙扎都是徒勞，一次兩次。倒不是說他期待與任創均發展成什麼樣的關係，只是怎樣都比一觸即發的緊張感要好。任創均也並沒有給他臉色看，和以往一樣，在工作上扮演好自己的角色，而他亦然。是個意外，申元虎在心裡對自己說，不管是哪一次都一樣。只是心裡有個疙瘩，值得慶幸的是只有他自己知道。或許創均也不是不明白，所以在鏡頭前當他攬過來時會先繃起肩膀才用笑臉迎向，或者位子安排在身邊時不再隨意把肘擱在他身上。可越在意他又越想去踩，李周憲說元虎哥呢，是不懂得掩藏壞心眼的人。可那是壞心眼嗎？是需要隱藏的東西嗎？他想不通，於是決定隨著心意。

只是當他愈過分地不在乎地把腳踩進去的時候任創均都只是陪著笑臉一臉不在意的樣子，申元虎又不明所以地感到有些鬱悶。某些時候他覺得應該要再跟任創均好好談談，畢竟在情緒上時說了什麼氣話自己或許渾然不知；某些時刻他又覺得不需多費唇舌，尤其當任創均告訴他那些都與他無關的時候漠然的表情又出現在腦海裡的時候。他們大概就這樣了，申元虎承認自己有些自暴自棄，但又覺得沒有關係，反正不痛不癢，於他沒有太大的影響。

安份守己地活著吧，他對自己說。

 

彼時他處於一種近似於漂浮半空的狀態，倒不是在工作上有什麼走神或者疏失，只是當繁忙的行程間有停下來喘息的時刻，他會突然覺得不知所措。劉基賢發現了他這種心不在的狀況，試探性地問了兩次，他當然無法和盤托出，只含混地說或許需要一點個人的時候。劉基賢了然地點點頭，把空間留給他，只說快要回歸了，想辦法調整回來吧。他並不怪罪劉基賢這種止於工作夥伴似的忠告，甚至有些感激他即使發現了什麼不對也不任意侵踏進來的好意。但他終於發現情緒並不是說好了就能一筆勾銷的，終於在一次累積過多之下，他在直播中無法控制地落下淚來。

這並不是什麼大事件，畢竟於他並非沒有先例。但申元虎還是懊惱了很久。他說不上讓他從胸中鬱泣的究竟是從何而來，也無法辨明眼淚無法停止是因著對自己的羞恥感抑或弟弟們理解的安慰。直播結束時他已差不多恢復了心情，但孩子們還是給了他一點恢復的時間。任創均乖順地讓哥哥們指使給他倒了杯熱水，申元虎坐在沙發上抬眼看他，回想起在一團哄亂中安靜地湊了過來，輕輕地拍著他的肩膀的任創均到底露出了怎樣的表情。

「元虎哥太情感豐沛了，雖然在直播的時候總這樣不太好，但我覺得不是壞事。」任創均像是要安慰他一樣地說。「我覺得很丟臉，很失敗，一切都糟透了。」他吸著鼻子，想要裝作不在乎地笑笑，卻只擺出了奇怪的表情。

「沒關係，我覺得那是哥的優點。」任創均說著就要轉身離開，他說不上為什麼，身體比腦先行動就拉住了他。「再陪我一下？」他遲疑地還是問了出口。任創均在瞬間露出了訝異的表情，卻又輕輕笑了起來，說：「我覺得不太好。」

「為什麼？」他問，那人垂下眼睛的時候睫毛會在臉上留下切割似的陰影。「因為這樣我會無謂地期待，是不是元虎哥還想從我這裡得到什麼。」

 

腦子突然一片空白。

申元虎張開了嘴，想要說點什麼，卻又無法掩飾自己寫滿整臉的驚訝。見他那樣任創均又笑了起來。「所以我才說都不是哥的錯，不要再過不去了。」說著要掙開他的手。申元虎猛地用力捏住了手裡的掌，施力太過任創均就露出了吃痛的表情。「對不起、不是，可是，」他有些語無倫次地吐出一串連接詞，「等一下，給我一點時間¬。」他用懇求的語氣說，連自己都嚇了一跳。任創均也嚇了一跳，過了幾秒才說著知道了，一邊還是在他旁邊坐下。「我不、對不起，」他抓著他的手說，「給我一點時間想想。」「可是要多久呢？」「我不知道，只是......」只是現在別走，他焦急地說。

「哥到底是狡猾還是遲鈍呢。」任創均搖了搖頭。他說得很輕，申元虎小心地看向他，迎向他的卻是淺淺的微笑。他起先不是很確定，才從彎起的眼睛和嘴角確認那是真正欣喜的訊號，然後伸出了手。「對不起。」他還是那樣說，明知道沒有人需要這個。

任創均搖了搖頭，順從地讓他按著後頸將臉埋進肩窩。繞太多路了，他聽見他說，於是又道了一次歉。

沒關係，他的男孩說，只是我們不要再浪費時間了。

 

-

 

他們支開了人躲進房間，任創均跨上他的大腿，長長的瀏海垂了下來，幾乎要遮住那雙直勾勾的眼睛。他伸手把礙事的額髮撥到耳後，手指碰觸上之前耳廓就通紅得清晰可見，但那張臉上的表情還是平靜如斯。他突然才發現任創均總是躲得很好，所以才總是讓他焦躁不已。他任著男孩扯掉上衣，又低下頭不利索地解著皮帶扣，就沿著T恤下擺摸進了腰間。任創均抖了一下，咬著下唇終於把他的皮帶拆開。創均、他喊他的名字，只得到含糊又不情願的應聲，但還是老實地讓他把T恤脫了下來。他也踢掉了牛仔褲，當任創均的十指纏上來套握住性器時，申元虎從喉頭發出了舒服的聲音。

他從床頭櫃取出保險套和潤滑劑，忙著把潤滑劑弄出一個開口時任創均已咬著保險套的外包裝撕開企圖幫他戴上。「你慢點......」申元虎皺著鼻子，在任創均的幫忙下他已經硬得很徹底，狼男孩笑了笑，故意用指腹在手裡的性器根部蹭過。他在刺激下嘶了聲，低聲警告繼續這樣後果自負，任創均只是漫不在乎地說知道了知道了，卻還是用掌心在他的下腹撫弄著。「哥不想快一點幹我嗎？都過了那麼久......。」說不上是挑釁還是討好地笑著，他恨恨地把對方按向自己。任創均跪了起來，將體重壓在他的胸膛，任他把沾滿黏稠液體的手指往體內推送。手指插進去的時候還是不免僵硬了起來，他拍了拍沒什麼贅肉的臀試圖讓他放鬆，「......哥真是有耐性。」任創均又用那種沙啞的聲音說，環著他頸子的雙手有些不安地把弄著後頸的髮稍。申元虎在他的頸側吻了幾下，敷衍式的當作回答後繼續將手指探入緊窄的通道推進去翻攪。任創均落在他耳邊的氣息顯得急促，他空出的手就在男孩的背部拍撫著，直到呼吸聲都變得甜膩。

「可以了、哥快點。」任創均不耐地拍打著他的肩膀催促，他幾乎要笑出聲來，從來不知道平時悠長的人也有這麼一面。申元虎將他撐了起來，將雙腿打開，扶著陰莖讓他自己坐上去。

埋進那個溫暖的體內的瞬間，申元虎突然覺得胸口有種滿滿得要炸開來的情緒無法控制地在溢出。感官的運作變得很奇怪，他聽見任創均用慌張的聲音說，怎麼哭了，一邊用雙手往臉上抹了上來。啊，原來是眼淚又迸了出來。他嗚咽地咬住下唇，說不是的，他也不知道為什麼會這樣。任創均捧著他的臉頰，說沒有關係的，然後在淚濕的臉頰印上細碎的吻。「這是哥的優點啊。」那樣說著將他按上床鋪，然後將手撐在他的腹部開始動作。

像是要爆炸一樣，他想，身體的愉悅跟心靈的悲傷交纏在一起滿盈在胸中的這種瞬間，好像隨時會在下一秒死去一樣。他按住任創均的大腿，隨著本能頂入，往射精的邊緣逼近。

然後，在聽見支離破碎的喘息時，他從唇間溢出了滿足的嘆息。

 

-

 

任創均終究沒有把他在做愛的期間哭得像個幼童的事情當作茶餘飯後的話題，可能多少跟他事後掐著對方的脖子死命地威脅絕對不能說出去有關。畢竟是個小瘋子，誰知道是不是哪天就會不小心脫口。申元虎還是在他偶爾帶著玩味的笑容看向自己時覺得有些懊惱，但還是把捏住的拳頭鬆開，順了順男孩的後腦。

「元虎哥呢，真的是眼淚很多的人呢。」稍微整理了下內容，還是不怕死的拿著麥克風說。台下小小的騷動了起來，申元虎不好意思地笑笑了笑。「呀，話太多了。」然後又作勢拿手裡的布偶往那顆鬼靈精的腦袋敲了上去。

下班時孫軒宇在停車場的路上湊了過來，合好了？那樣沒前言後語地問。啊，大概是那樣，他點點頭，不過本來就不算是吵架。很明顯嗎？孫軒宇嚴肅地點點頭，然後又搖頭。只是覺得前陣子都太低迷了。

喔，隊長的直覺，申元虎笑著說。孫軒宇撓了撓脖子，像是有些赧然，但還是補了句沒事就好。

你們都是稍微再直率一點就好了，隊長最後那樣說。

 

他在機場走在任創均身旁，對方剛染回黑髮，像是十六七歲的少年把半張臉又藏在頸枕裡。他拉住他的手，穿得多了點體溫也偏高，就任他把手指勾了上去也不說話，只是帶著幾乎難以察覺的笑容瞅了他一眼。

「還想睡？」「有一點。」「那上飛機再睡。」申元虎把他手裡的護照拿過來看了眼夾在裡頭的登機證，靠窗的座位，跟他隔了兩排。「坐太遠了。」他假意抱怨，任創均有些驚訝地睜大了眼。「哥是這種性格的人嗎？」「哪種？」

「這麼黏糊的。」老么笑了一下說。

 

他沒告訴他那種感覺像是用力捏碎了在手掌裡，然後在爆炸的煙花中目眩。他猜，當試圖用具體的言語去描述時，他又會因高漲的情緒哭泣。他猜他還沒準備好再次面對那種情緒，或者只是不想要再那麼丟臉。

雖然任創均會用太過認真的口吻告訴他那並不。

嗯，還是再等一會，他總是需要一點時間。去理清頭緒，或者。

  
去熱戀。


End file.
